Forbidden Red Wood Slope
Basic Information Forbidden Red Wood Slopes are slanted bright red smooth building blocks. Forbidden Red Wood Slopes were implemented to Creativerse with the "Forbidden City" update R52 on February 14th 2018. These blocks can be used for building purposes and decoration. How to obtain These roof blocks cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. 2 Forbidden Red Wood Slopes can be created in a Processor from one cubic block of Forbidden Red Wood Wall. No crafting recipe is necessary for this. Simply carry blocks of Forbidden Red Wood Walls with you in your inventory and activate a Processor that has been placed into the world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing the cursor at the Processor. Then put the Forbidden Red Wood Wall blocks into the Processor with right-click on their icon, or drag & drop the stack/s with your left mouse button. However, to craft Forbidden Red Wood Walls in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), the according crafting recipe has to be unlocked at first by claiming the Forbidden City Bundle in the Store for free. Already crafted Forbidden Red Wood Slopes are included in the Forbidden City Pack and building kits for Chinese-themed Blueprints, but these Item Packs do not unlock nor contain the crafting recipe for this block. Already crafted Forbidden Red Wood Slopes can also be bought with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store) as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints. Simply obtaining already crafted blocks / objects will not unlock the crafting recipe of the cubic Forbidden Red Wood Walls that Forbidden Red Wood Slopes are made of. After claiming the Forbidden City Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for Forbidden Red Wood Walls will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. Then you can craft these cubic blocks to process Forbidden Red Wood Slopes from them. How to use Forbidden Red Wood Slopes Forbidden Red Wood Slopes can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. You can fully rotate Forbidden Red Wood Slopes into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Forbidden Red Wood Slopes can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Forbidden Red Wood Slopes can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. How to process Forbidden Red Wood Slopes further 1 inner or 2 outer corners blocks can be created by putting one block of Forbidden Red Wood Slopes into a Processor. No crafting recipe is required for this. Simply carry blocks of Forbidden Red Wood Slopes with you in your inventory and activate a Processor that has been placed into the world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing the cursor at the Processor. Category:Forbidden City Category:Store Category:Roofs Category:Slopes Category:Processed Category:Processable